Enamorando a Rei-chan
by zero-0017
Summary: Nagisa estaba consciente de que:¡Amaba a Rei-chan! Pero también sabia que su personalidad era imprudente la mayoría de las veces, pero esta vez no podía dar pasos en falso.¡Por eso decidió enamorarlo!
1. Tacticas

**_Nagisa estaba consciente de que:¡Amaba a Rei-chan! Pero tambien sabia que su personalidad era imprudente la mayoría de las veces, pero esta vez no podía dar pasos en falso.¡Por eso decidió enamorarlo!_**

* * *

**_No se que me dio por escribir BL, pero a ver que tal me va. Esta historia consta de una serie de drabbles sobre Nagisa y sus intentos de enamorar (o debería decir seducir?) a Rei-chan._**

**_Se reciben sugerencias, y por cierto, ando en busca de un beta-reader que me ayude con las incoherencias que escribo. Sin mas les dejo la historia._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia._**

* * *

_**ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN**_

_**Tácticas.**_

Otro día de práctica había terminado, Nagisa debía admitir que aunque le gustaba mucho nadar no estaba tan loco por la natación como Rin o Haruka, aun así lo que más amaba de ir cada día al Club de Natación Iwatobi era ver a Rei-chan en traje de baño. Si, frecuentemente tenía pensamientos perversos sobre su amigo, y no podía evitarlo. Sabía que incluso aunque llevaran clases juntos y estuvieran la mayoría del tiempo juntos… no era suficiente para él. Y estaba consciente de esto:

¡Amaba a Rei-chan!

También estaba consciente de que su personalidad era imprudente la mayoría de las veces, pero esta vez no podía dar pasos en falso, después de todo ambos eran chicos, así que necesitaba llevarla con calma.

¡Por eso decidió enamorarlo!

**oOoOo**

Un chico de gafas y un chico hiperactivo se encontraban haciendo la tarea en casa del primero, aunque en realidad Nagisa no hacía más que hacer dibujitos sin sentido en su libreta.

**-Rei-chan… tengo hambre, ¡comamos!-**

**-Nagisa-kun, no creo que…-**

**-Co-ma-mos, aliméntame Rei-chan- **Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Reí suspiro, ¿Por qué le pasaba siempre esto? ¿Por qué Nagisa se salía siempre con la suya?

**-Está bien.- **Menciono vencido**.- Acompañame a…- **Se puso de pie.

El chico rubio ya se encontraba acostado en su cama, adueñándose de toda el área. Sabía que no iba a poder moverlo de ahí. Volvió a suspirar, estaba a resignado.

**-¿No querías que comiéramos?- **Solo pregunto para asegurarse y se cruzó de brazos.

**-Consiénteme, ¿no ves que mañana tenemos examen?-**

**-¿Y a mí quien me consiente? Yo también hare el examen mañana ¿lo olvidas?-**Contesto indignado por el papel de mayordomo que Nagisa le había asignado.

**-Pero será fácil para ti, son matemáticas. Además, prometo consentirte: pero de otras maneras.- **

Él chico de ojos magenta dio un giro en la cama quedando recostado de forma provocativa y puso una sonrisa divertida y perversa a la vez.

Rei trago saliva, ¿era él o lo que acababa de decir y hacer Nagisa podría interpretarse de tal manera que…? Sacudió su cabeza. Era broma ¿verdad? Trataba de repetirse a sí mismo, era una oferta tentadora, pero inadecuada. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué estaba pensando respecto a Nagisa?

Salió de su habitación. Tendría que aprovechar que iba a la cocina para tomarse un vaso de agua extremadamente helada y tal vez le vendría bien mojarse la cara también.

**-¡Rayos! No cayó.-** Menciono el chico pingüino desilusionado.

Nagisa dio vuelcos en la cama de Rei, le encantaba el aroma de las cobijas, la almohada, las sabanas, ¡de todo! Esperaba que pronto ese olor también lo tuviera él impregnado en el cuerpo.

El plan de enamorar a Rei-chan estaba en marcha.


	2. Tren

_**¿Como se han portado? La verdad yo mal, no he hecho nada del trabajo que tengo pendiente, pero si les traje lo que sigue de la historia, eso es bueno ¿no?**_

_**Se reciben sugerencias, que luego de tanto pensar en que escribir se pasa el tiempo y vean... ya es domingo. Por cierto, gracias a Yukkin-Zola, RollChr y a por sus comentarios y por los animos que le dan a nuestro querido rubio para que prosiga sus planes .**_

_** Y basta de tanta palabra que los aburro y prosigamos...**_

* * *

_**ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN**_

_**Tren**_

Había subido despreocupadamente al tren, aunque muy diferente de su personalidad habitual llevaba pensando bastante rato sobre cómo hacer que Rei-chan fuera su esclavo sexu… digo, su pareja. Reflexionaba sobre que había olvidado algo esencial: su estatura. Si, precisamente iba pensando en eso, le molestaba que debido a ser tan bajito no fuera fácil robarle un beso a Rei o someterlo, o secuestrarlo, o… bueno, el asunto es que la diferencia de estaturas dificultaba algunas de sus ideas.

Aunque iba en sus fantasías, noto claramente cuando Rei también subió al tren, así que como siempre se acercó a saludarlo, o al menos ese era su simple idea original, solo que de lo que no se percato es que junto a Rei-chan se subió un tumulto de gente. Así que quedo cerca de Rei, pero aprisionado por la demás gente.

**-Buenos días Rei-chan-** Saludo de todos modos, aun a dos personas de distancia.

**-¡Ah, Nagisa-kun!-** Le encanto ver la cara de alivio de Rei.

**-¡Complicado inicio de día ¿verdad?!- **

**-Esto… no es nada hermoso.-** Mascullo Rei compactado contra la ventana.

Instantes después de llegar a la siguiente parada de tren, en vez de despejarse, la cantidad que había de gente empeoro. Aunque por fortuna Nagisa uso sus dotes acuáticas para deslizarse entre la marea de gente y alcanzar el lugar donde su Rei-chan se encontraba.

**-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí Nagisa-kun?- **Menciono Rei impresionado.

**-Gracias al poder del amor y a mucha practica.-** Menciono sonriendo y guiñando el ojo.

**-Bueno.-** Desvió la mirada.

El chico Ryugazaki se había percatado completamente de que estaba "pegado" a Nagisa, así que decidió desviar sus pensamientos como al de ¡Que hermoso, hermoso, hermoso, día soleado había! Exagero en lo hermoso… la verdad. ¡Rayos! ¿A quién engañaba? Sus pensamientos se frustraban con el contacto de ese sexy cuer…digo, ese pequeño cuerpo.

Lo malo era, que Nagisa también se dio cuenta de esa cercanía.

No lo había planeado, pero no pensaba en desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

**-Rei-chan, mi brazo se lastima de estar en esta posición, ¿te molestaría que me sujetara de ti?-**

No espero una respuesta, paso su mano hasta posicionarse en el abdomen de Rei.

**-¡Na-nagisa-kun! Creo que eso no…-**

Su protesta llego demasiado tarde, estaba seguro de que no debió permitirlo. Ya se había dado cuenta últimamente de que la cercanía del chico pingüino lo inquietaba, además de despertar aspectos nada hermosos de su ser. Y la mano de Nagisa no ayudaba en nada a calmarse ya que se encontraba en lugar erróneo y al parecer cometiendo cosas erróneas también.

_**-¿Qué-que haces?-**_ Mascullo en la voz más baja posible.

El chico rubio solo estaba frotando "inocentemente" el abdomen del chico de lentes.

_**-Rei-chan, creo que el entrenamiento ha surtido mucho efecto en ti.- **_

Ambos traían puesto el uniforme de verano, motivo por el que Nagisa pudo escabullir sus dedos hasta tocar la piel de Rei. No le importaba estar aplastado así contra el cuerpo bien formado de su amigo, debía admitir que lo disfrutaba. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo podría ser Rei-chan tan jodidamente sexy? Ese abdomen perfecto no solo lo invitaba a ser tocado, sino también a masajearlo y lamer… ejem… no debía dejar que su mente se disparara de esa manera y con tantas personas.

Pero esa bendición del cielo no duro, en la estación siguiente bajaron a empujones y Rei no menciono nada sobre el contacto de Nagisa. Bueno, el chico rubio se refugió en la esperanza de otra oportunidad, empezaba a gustarle la idea de viajar en trenes abarrotados con su Rei-chan.

Y el plan, seguiría en marcha.


	3. Parecidos

_**Saben, lo admito: Me eche la soga al cuello por mi cuenta. Debería de dejar en pendiente mis historias por el bien de mi trabajo y mi tesis, pero no... véanme aquí publicandoles un capitulo más. Ni modo, por lo menos denme ánimos ¿quieren? Tengo demasiado trabajo y poco tiempo, extraño tener una comida decente ¡de verdad!**_

_**Ya no los aburro mas y les dejo lo que sigue.**_

* * *

_**ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN**_

_**3. Parecidos**_

**-Pero, si nos descubren nos ira mal.- **Menciono Nagisa.

**-Lo sé, pero hay que hacerlo.- **Insistió Rei.

Ya se lo había repetido muchas veces, era ahora o nunca.

**-Está bien. Pero… ¿puedo sostener el tuyo?-**

**-¡Nagisa-kun… pe-pero…!-** Realmente no estaba pidiendo permiso, él chico de lentes ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

**-Solo es un momento, Rei-chan.- **

**-…- **No quería que Nagisa se hiciera cargo, pero ya era tarde para evitarlo.

El chico pingüino tenía curiosidad, lo miro atentamente: estaba comparando tamaños con el suyo.

**-¡No es justo, el tuyo es más grande!-**

**-No vengas con eso ahora, no es un buen momento. Además recuerda que no tenemos que hacer ruido.-** Dijo en la voz más baja que pudo, y se movió lentamente.

**-Pero Rei-chan, el tuyo también tiene un color más bonito.-**

**-¡Ya deja de andarlos comparando! Mejor sígueme el ritmo ¿quieres?-**

**-Pero tú sabes más de estas cosas que yo.-** Le reprocho.

**- Eso dices pero ya tiene ambos en la mano, el tuyo y el mío. ¿Cómo es que puedes sostenerlos así?-** Los miro impresionado de la habilidad del pequeño rubio.

**-No lo sé, pero se sientes calientitos**_**.-**_

_**-**_**Nagisa-kun-** Le llamo de forma suave.

**-¿Si, Rei-chan?-**

**-No los muevas tanto, si ocurre un accidente podríamos mancharnos.-**

**-Está bien, solo que me pone feliz hacerlo.-**

**-Trátalos con gentileza.-**

El joven Ryugazaki miro en el pequeño agujero que tenía frente a él.

**-Definitivamente, es hermoso.-**

**-En vez de andarlo admirando terminemos o nos verán.-**

**-Pero quiero ser gentil, no quiero que nada salga mal.- **Metió sus dedos para comprobar el tamaño.

**-¿Ya Rei-chan?-** Mordió su labio. **–Estoy poniéndome nervioso.-**

**-Oh, bien. Aquí vamos.-**

Uno. Dos.

Ambos huevos estaban junto a los demás y las gallinas no se dieron cuenta de que Rei y Nagisa anexaron un par de huevos de paloma. Lo hicieron lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible, no querían arriesgarse a ser picoteados.

Los dos chicos alardeaban de su hazaña entre sí de camino a casa.

**-Tuvo mucho cuidado con nuestros pequeños, Rei-chan.-**

**-Lo sé, me sorprendió eso de ti. Espero que aquellas gallinas los acepten.-**

**-¡Deben de aceptarlos! Después de todos son nuestros pequeños.-**

**-Nagisa-kun, te estas tomando este experimento demasiado en serio.-**

**-¡Claro! Son nuestros hijos Rei-chan, tuyo y míos. ¡Seremos padres!-**

**-Sí, definitivamente te lo estas tomando muy en serio.-**

Por un momento lo imagino, por muy imposible que fuera, el tener hijos de su Rei-chan. Serian, en palabras de su amado chico de lentes, hermosos. Ojala que la ingeniería genética avanzara lo suficientemente rápido, para hacer su sueño posible.

Reflexiono un poco sobre las extrañas palabras de Nagisa, ciertamente un pequeño hijo de ambos debería ser bastante atractivo. Ya que estaba consciente de que ambos, increíblemente incluyendo al pequeño rubio, estaban en el top 10 de chicos más lindos de primer año, según sus compañeras. Si Nagisa fuera chica esa no sería una historia tan descabellada.

Suspiró. Que lastima.

**-Rei-chan, cuando tengamos más edad hay que adoptar.-**

**-¿Qué?-** Pronuncio apenas el chico de lentes, sorprendido.

**-¿No me oíste? Que hay que adoptar, mira.-** Le señalo un anuncio en un establecimiento.

Cachorros en adopción.

¿Por qué lo que decía Nagisa lo hacían malinterpretar las cosas? Es como si aquel extrovertido rubio estuviera planeando desestabilizarlo de algún modo. Descarto esa idea, no creía que aquel chico planeara algo, más bien últimamente los coqueteos inocentes de Nagisa le hacían pensar cosas que no eran.

Otro día más había terminado, ni modo, su plan tendría que seguir en otro momento.

* * *

**Intente un estilo de dialogo un poco diferente. No me regañen por favor.**

**Hasta luego.**


	4. Disfraces I

_**Me decidí a actualizar en 15 días como máximo entre capítulos, tal vez dirán: un drabble y te tardas 15 días! ejem.. pues si. Lo difícil no es actualizar, solo que quiero estar contenta con lo que escribo y esperando que ustedes también lo disfruten. Ademas el trabajo y la escuela me tienen hasta el tope... **_

_**Ando esperando sugerencias... ¿que les gustaría que pasara entre estos dos personajes? **_

_**Y eso es todo, les dejo el capitulo.**_

* * *

_**ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN**_

_**4. Disfraces I**_

Todos en el Instituto Iwatobi estaban entusiasmados, pero como no estarlo si en dos días seria su festival cultural. En la clase de Rei y Nagisa se habían decidido por algo clásico, un Maid Café con camareras y mayordomos, solo que no contaron con que el número de chicas en su clase era algo reducido, así que optaron por una desesperada solución: vestir a chicos de camareras.

A decir verdad las chicas de la clase fueron las que más apoyaron esa extraña decisión, y entre las víctimas de esa unánime imposición de las mujeres fue Nagisa Hazuki, el chico más lindo de su clase.

En cuanto a Rei, él estaba en el equipo de los mayordomos.

**-Nagisa-kun, ¿en verdad no te molesta vestirte de Maid?-** Pregunto preocupado.

**-En realidad no demasiado, mis hermanas a menudo me vestían de niña cuando era más pequeño.- **Sonrió. **– ¡Esta vez, hay que dar todo por nuestra clase Rei-chan!-**

Bueno, tampoco estaba enojado por aquella imposición a vestirse de chica por otra razón: Si como chico no funcionaba, intentaría travestirse para enamorar al chico Ryugazaki, aunque eso no podía contárselo al chico de lentes que tenía al lado. Estaba un poco exasperado, realmente no es como que se le ocurrieran muchas opciones, además no tenía a quien preguntarle sin sonar sospechoso, Rei se supondría que debería apoyarle en este tipo de asuntos pero ¿qué hacer cuanto el que te gusta es tu amigo?

Bufó mentalmente ante ese pensamiento.

Se dirigían hacia las tiendas de ropa a buscar su vestuario para el día del festival, aunque en realidad el chico pingüino solo estaba usando ese motivo como excusa para llevarse a Rei al centro comercial.

**-Insisto en que debiste de decirle a las chicas de la clase que te acompañaran, o tal vez a Gou-kun.-**

**-¡Pero Rei-chan! ¿Cómo podría mostrarles mi vestimenta antes del día del festival? ¡Tengo que impresionar a todos! No hay que arruinar la sorpresa.-**

**-Si tú lo dices. ¿Al menos sabes dónde comprar tu vestuario?-** Exclamo Rei acomodándose los lentes.

**-Si, en aquella tienda. Ahí venden artículos para cosplay.-**

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar señalado, era una tienda bastante llamativa con disfraces y materiales de utilería. Ya adentro del lugar fueron al lugar donde se exhibían los trajes de maid, que impresionantemente, tenían su propia sección en el establecimiento. No había un modelo específico que Nagisa tuviera en mente, más bien lo que quería lograr esa verse sexy. Se daba cuenta de que siendo lindo no lograría nada, después de todo como chico ya era bastante lindo, un loli-shota perfecto. Así que la fórmula que utilizaría esta ocasión era verse como una chica bastante candente, que hiciera suspirar hasta a los machos más heterosexuales.

Tomo unos cuantos conjuntos que se apegaban a lo que quería lograr y entro al vestidor.

Esperando a que Nagisa se probara sus ropas, analizo algo. Debía de empezar a admitir que le pasaba algo cuando el pequeño rubio impetuoso estaba cerca de él, algo que le daba miedo de sí mismo. ¿Que debía hacer?

El plan estaba en marcha…


	5. Disfraces II

_**Puf! Me emocione con la descripción esta vez y le puse poco dialogo, eso estará mal? Ustedes dirán. Pero creen que sentí que me falto mucho por escribir así que a partir del próximo capitulo me saldré del esquema del drabble con su permiso... saben por que? JAJAJA Porque les publicare el próximo capitulo el día de mi cumpleaños, así que empezare a hacerles caps mas largos como regalo... si, se que es raro que yo les de algo en mi cumpleaños pero weno... **_

**_Próxima_**_** actualización el 17 de Abril...**_

* * *

_**ENAMORANDO A REI-CHAN**_

_**5. Disfraces II**_

No quería engañarse, incluso en días anteriores busco literatura al respecto, pero las referencias eran algo vagas en los casos de relación entre chicos. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? O más bien, ¿Qué se supone que le estaba pasando? ¡Ambos eran chicos, por todos los cielos! Se ajustó los lentes por la frustración de sus pensamientos, esto era ciertamente más complicado que un cálculo matemático.

Pero… Nagisa ya se estaba tardando.

Era fabuloso lo elaborados que eran cada uno de los disfraces, incluso contaban con un set completo de accesorios, de verdad empezaba a preocuparse por el costo pero… el probárselos era gratis ¿no? Así que tomo uno de color rosa y se lo probó.

Además del color evidentemente femenino, era un conjunto con muchos volados en la falda, la cual le quedaba cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla; sobre la parte superior del conjunto no había mucho que ocultar de piel, pues dejaba descubiertos los hombros y gran parte de la espalda. Y no terminaba ahí, el coordinado contaba también con una larga peluca rubia, zapatillas de tacón bajo y medias de malla.

Cuando termino de ponerse completo el primer atuendo salió…

¿No se suponía que el que estaba en el vestuario era Nagisa? Entonces, ¿Por qué era entonces se salía una despampanante rubia? Un momento… ¡¿ese era Nagisa?! Se sofocó en su propia exclamación, una que no alcanzo a salir de su boca.

Y la rubia se acercó a él.

**-¿Qué le parece Amo?-** Pregunto con voz suave y coqueta.

¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! Sabía que "ella" era Nagisa pero… pero… ¿debería asegurarse?

**-¿Na…Nagisa-kun?-**

**-No, no, no Amo. Usted debería decir: Nagisa-chan.-** Le guiño el ojo.

Trago saliva. ¿Qué rayos le pesaba? A decir verdad ya sentía su cara arder, y por si fuera poco sus manos querían tocar a esa Nagisa-chan que se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de él, porque era real ¿verdad? Miraras por donde la miraras esa chica era perfecta y… preciosa.

Hermosa, se corrigió.

Pero no… no… eso estaba mal. ¡Era su amigo Nagisa disfrazado! En algún lugar de su abrumada mente estaba consciente de eso pero… pero…

No entendía. ¿Por qué Rei-chan estaba estático en su lugar? Ni siquiera había hecho nada más que preguntarle su nombre, empezaba a preocuparse… ¿había surtido efecto su disfraz o no? Y a situaciones desesperadas… medidas desesperadas.

Dio uso a todo su valor y arrojo, se acercó al chico Ryugazaki y se sentó en sus piernas.

**-Amo diga algo, Nagisa-chan está preocupada por usted.-**

Empezaba a marearse, definitivamente estaba controlando sus impulsos de forma sobrehumana ¡y solo para que la hermosa maid viniera a sentarse en sus piernas! Todo lo que quería era que Nagisa se quitara el disfraz, lo admitía… ya en su forma de chico de preparatoria normal era bastante difícil evitar caer a la tentación y ahora... sus fuerzas estaban al límite. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, su mano ya estaba en la rodilla de aquella falsa maid.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí, Nagisa y Rei?-**

Ambos voltearon aterrorizados.

Era Haruka con un disfraz de oso entre sus manos.

¡Rayos! El plan había sido interrumpido… temporalmente.


End file.
